Samsara (INDIGO)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. INDIGO; Gakuhou bersikeras untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya dari kehidupan lalu.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **INDIGO**

* * *

 **Tokyo** , **2000.**

 _Pagar kukunci, jendela kututup, tidak ada makan malam, tidak usah pulang sekalian!_

Di depan pagar dengan pengamanan gembok lebih luar biasa daripada sehari-harinya, Gakuhou, pria itu mendesah panjang. Kali ini apalagi yang dipikirkan oleh sang istri tercinta?

Setelah lelah pulang bekerja dari kegiatan mengajar dan sedikit berolahraga, seharusnya dia disambut dengan senyuman hangat dan makanan buatan tangan nan lezat, bukannya surat peringatan yang ditempel sekenanya—menghiasi palang besi berjajar untuk melindungi tatanan kebun hidroponik dengan flora berjenis bakung menghiasi permukaannya.

Dia bahkan sudah susah payah membeli sebuket bunga dan dua jenis makanan berkualitas untuk meredam apapun jenis marah yang tengah diderita sang belahan hatinya kini.

Kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat, bahkan Gakuhou sendiri tidak ingat.

"Sayang, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Meski tidak tersirat amarah, nadanya cukup lelah. Selelah usahanya memanjat pagar dengan sisa-sisa tenaga di hari yang sama (karena usahanya menelpon ke dalam rumah sangat percuma). Berdoa saja tidak ada tetangga sempat melihat aksinya yang cukup memalukan. Untuk selanjutnya, Gakuhou bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat kunci serep dari setiap bukaan di rumahnya.

Pintu tidak terkunci, seperti pada wacana. Mudah terbuka seolah ada jebakan yang siap menanti di muka. Perasaan cemas itu mendaki bertahap karena ruangan demi ruangan yang ditapaki begitu sepi, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda kehidupan. Satu persatu area diselidiki termasuk ruang tidur pribadi, hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ok, sayang. Kalau sedang bermain petak umpet, aku menyerah." suaranya dilantun, merajuk. Meskipun sesungguhnya tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus seorang Asano Gakuhou. Lihat saja berapa kali hidup-mati yang sudah dia lalui demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi seperti saat ini. Puncak terbaik dari kehidupan yang pernah dilaluinya. Mendapatkan sang pujaan utuh-utuh baik jiwa maupun raga, "Jadi cepat temui aku atau makanan kesukaanmu berakhir dalam perutku."

Hanya empat sisi dinding yang sekiranya sanggup mendengar. Perasaan itu berubah negatif kemudian melonjak berkali-kali lipat.

Sampai akhirnya pria berusia dua puluhan itu menggunakan lagi ponselnya, menekan tombol redial utama selain nomor rumahnya, "Halo! Sayang, kamu di mana?!" ucapnya sedikit menggebu-gebu, tidak setenang biasanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu tidak usah pulang," suara di seberang terdengar menyentak, "...karena aku di rumah sakit."

"KAMU SAKIT APA? APA YANG TERJADI?" panik merambat. Buket bunga di tangan sudah jatuh dengan beberapa kelopak isinya berguguran di lantai.

"Gakuhou... sayang... kecilkan suaramu sedikit. Tidak enak didengar tetangga."

"KANAE, KAMU DIMANA!?" mengabaikan peringatan, pria itu tetap bersikeras. Lawan bicaranya tertawa lembut saja.

"Aku di rumah sakit pusat. Bagian ginekologi," Gakuhou melotot atas apa yang baru didengarnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengganggu tetangga kesekian kalinya.

"Kita akan punya anak, Gakuhou..."

* * *

.

「 _Don't let someone dim your INDIGO light_ _. You're stronger_. 」 **  
**.

* * *

 **Tokyo. 2016**

Ruangan itu dingin, sepi, hanya ada dua orang di sana. Berbeda umur, berbeda kasta, berbeda gradasi lensa dan salah satunya baru saja menelan ludah terang-terangan.

"Lalu... kenapa menceritakan semua hal barusan pada saya?"

"Karena saat itulah momen dimana aku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

padahal akan lebih bermanfaat jika Gakushuu, anaknya sendiri yang mendengar cerita yang baru didengarnya. Setidaknya itu pikir Isogai setelah datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan mendapati dirinya bukan mengurus keperluan kelulusan, malah mendengar sekelumit cerita nostalgia berdurasi sekitar dua puluh menit.

"Saya turut bahagia. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

Di balik meja kerjanya, Gakuhou menyunggingkan seringai lebar, "Karena kau dulu melahirkan anakku. Kau yang melahirkan Gakushuu di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Anak itu semakin gagal paham saja namun berjuang melepaskan senyum sopan, terpajang dengan sedikit paksaan.

"...maaf?"

"Saat kau meninggal tidak lama setelah anak kita lahir, aku terpukul sekali dan ingin segera menyusulmu. Tapi aku mencoba menunggu karena yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, meski tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. "

Gakuhou tergelak pendek sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku benar-benar kalap menyadari keberadaanmu di dalam barisan penerimaan murid baru. Tapi wibawaku bisa hancur jika langsung menghambur dan menyapamu, atau bahkan memelukmu di depan ratusan murid baru. Benar kan, Isogai?"

Setelah merangkak dari kehidupannya yang kurang begitu baik dalam segi finansial, Isogai masih terlalu lelah mendapati cobaan lain. Urusannya datang hanya demi kepentingan berkas kelulusan kelas E menjelang wisuda. Itupun sedikit dipaksa-paksa mengingat itu memang tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua kelas.

Bukan untuk mengurusi kepala sekolahnya yang terlihat normal tapi ternyata isi otaknya kurang waras.

Gakuhou memundurkan kursinya, mengumandangkan perintah jelas, "Kemarilah,"

Madu cerah membelalak mendapati tawaran tersebut. Orang normal pastilah sudah lari. Isogai bukannya tidak normal, hanya menjaga sikap. Bagaimanapun dia masih ada di bawah satu instansi hingga bukti kelulusan sah tersaji utuh di tangannya.

"Saya rasa, saya harus pamit, _Sir_."

Bertahan di mode tenang, sang ketua kelas membungkuk dalam, mendekatkan antena jelaga-nya sejenak dengan pijakan kemudian berbalik badan perlahan. Urusan di luar akademik sudah bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang murid. Setelah ini mungkin dia akan mencoba bicara dengan staff sekolah lain agar kejiwaan pemimpin mereka diperiksa secepatnya sebelum terlambat.

Tapi gagang pintu di tangannya tidak mau terbuka meski sudah diputar keras dan paksa. Keringat dingin sedikit-sedikit terbit di permukaan pori-porinya, berbalik tergesa melihat sang pemilik ruangan yang masih bergeming, berkuasa di atas singgasana. Tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu—" Gakuhou tertawa lagi, menyalurkan frekuensi lebih menyakitkan yang diterima syaraf-syaraf telinga. Bersamaan dengan sepasang kilat ungu kemudian memancarkan arti tak terdefinisi, "—Kanae."

Di sana, Isogai melihat api.

"Kehidupan kali inipun, aku harus menjadikanmu milikku."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **BLUE** (_** **2016･04･05)**

 ** _Next_ : CANNABIS (FINALE)  
**


End file.
